


More important than games

by CerurianAkuma



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, Swearing, Vulgarities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerurianAkuma/pseuds/CerurianAkuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello doesn't like Matt's gaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More important than games

" Matt, turn that darned thing off. It's fucking irritating." Mello snapped a piece of chocolate off his bar, eyebrow twitching angrily. Matt had been on his gaming console the entire day, gaming even while eating his food. The hazy glow of the game reflected on his goggles, as the mesmerized teenager tapped away at the control buttons. 

Every time an 'enemy' was destroyed, the console would make weird and annoying sound effects. As more time passed by, the blonde grew more and more pissed, glaring holes into Matt's standard striped shirt. 

" Did you even hear me, you asshole!?  **I TOLD YOU TO TURN THE FRICKING GODDAMNED THING OFF.** " Mello yelled, fists clenching so tightly his chocolate bar had been crushed. Yet, the auburn-haired gamer seemed oblivious to his surroundings.

 Then, Mello grinned. He hadn't used his trump card yet. "Hey Matty, if you don't turn off that console...." At this, the gaming addict froze slightly. Mello continued " Then I guess...." Matt felt more and more scared, fearing that Mello would say it. " I won't do you." Mello finished nonchalantly, chewing at the broken remains of his chocolate.

 That did it. Matt started to show signs of weakness, console falling out off his trembling hands. Mello picked it up and tossed it into a pile of rumpled clothing. " Good Matt. You're getting your reward." Mello said, advancing on the blushing gamer.


End file.
